


I learned from the best

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, plastic fork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “You’re playing unfair, Derek.”





	I learned from the best

“Ouch! That hurts!” Morgan said teasingly, pulling his leg away from his boyfriend who stabbed it with his plastic fork.

 

“That’s what you get for tickling me.” Reid said and Morgan mischievously grinned at him and started to come near him again.

 

Spencer realized what his boyfriend wanted to do a second to late and suddenly laughter filled the room again and his legs and arms flailed wildly around him, trying to protect himself from the tickling and somehow trying to stop it.

 

“D-de-rek, pl-please.” He got out between his laughter and Morgan stopped for a moment to sit down on his hip, successfully pining his lower half to the floor and stopping his kicking legs.

 

“I’ll never stop, pretty boy.” He grinned and started to tickle his boy underneath him again.

 

Arms flailed wildly in front of him, trying to stop him and push him off but they didn’t succeed. He dodged every hand that came to his face but didn’t let it affect his tickling.

 

Spencer was a laughing mess, tears from laughter running down his face and shining in his eyes with the biggest smile ever on his face. 

 

For a moment Morgan considered to stop torturing his boy with tickling but when he heard his laugh, he knew that he couldn’t stop. 

 

It’s been far to long since he heard him laugh, especially like that and considering that it’s his favorite sound in the world, he didn’t want it stop.

 

“I-I ca-can’t bre-athe.” Spencer laughed and reluctantly Derek stopped, letting him breathe before the torture continues.

 

He saw the arms that started to come towards his chest and before Reid realized what happened, his hands were pinned over his head, his wrists held in one of Derek’s hands with his lower half still pinned by his boyfriend’s weight.

 

“Derek.” He whined, looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes and got a laugh in response. 

 

“It’s your fault, pretty boy. If you wouldn’t have tried to push me off, you’d still be able to move your arms. But you should see the positive thing about it. I can only tickle you with one hand now.” Derek pouted which was the most adorable thing ever for his boy and Morgan knew that. He knew that it made Spencer fall in love with him even more every time.

 

“You’re playing unfair, Derek.” Reid said, glaring at him which made him look like an adorable angry kitten.

 

“I learned from the best.” Morgan winked, and pressed a quick kiss to his boy’s lips before starting to tickle him again and savoring every second of the sounds he made.


End file.
